Come With Me, Hun?
by XKenKao12X
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya is a regular senior student, only focusing on her schoolwork. Tho,when she meets the singer of Last Blossom, she learns that there's more to life than focusing on your education. But will she let her mother keep her from achieving her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**"Come With Me, Hun?"**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any characters, RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony...uh..and whoever the hell else owns it...I don't. Don't sue.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_OH-EM-GEE..._

_Hey there everyone! I'm back...! With a WHOLE new fanfic...and hopefully this IS gonna BE ALOT BETTER Than my others...soooooooooo please take a read and please review! show me some luv! Anyways, if you do..you might get a surprise!_

_:holds out a Kenshin/Kaoru holding hands- plushie's:_

_You know you want that...so..c'mon...Read/Review! You know you love me!_

_----Kioku-chan_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Summary: Kaoru Kamiya is a regular high-schooler, only focusing on her schoolwork. Though,when she meets the singer of Last Blossom, she learns that there's more to life than focusing on your education. But will she let her mother keep her from achieving her dreams? K/K A/U **

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 1, part 1: Regular Subway Rides...**

Ugh.

That smell...

A puff of smoke came my way, making me almost cough.

Cigarettes...

I've always hated the smell...so disgusting. Why do people smoke anyways?

I glanced over at the tall guy with beautiful violet-eyes and amazingly long auburn-hair tied up in a high ponytail. He was quite attractive, more attractive than most guys in Tokyo, atleast. But, why does a guy like him have to smoke? I watched him as he dragged his cigarette towards his mouth.

So elegantly smooth.

He blew out some smoke.

Perfectly.

I've watched other people smoke before, but the way this guy did it, was in a kinda...sexy way. Suddenly, he turned his head towards me. I turned a tint of red.

"Something wrong?" he asked, raising a eyebrow.

Looking at him from the side, he looked quite attractive, but now that he's facing directly at me...he's really gorgeous..

"Ah nothing!" I said and turned to face the front of me, only staring across the subway station at a wall of graffiti. From the corner of my eye, I saw him throw his cigarette down and stomp away the ashes.

"Sorry about that..." he said.

I turned my head."About what?" I asked, like I didn't know what he was talking about, but obviously he was talking about me being bothered with him smoking in front of me.

"Smoking in front of you like that, must of been irritating, huh?"

"Uhm...no, no! It was fine!" I lied.

He didn't say anything after that. After a long silence, the subway train had finally arrived.

"Finally..." I hear the auburn-haired guy mutter.

The subway doors slid open, and out piled dozens of people. When the subway had emptied, I stepped aboard with the same tall auburn-haired guy following along with a large crowd of people behind him.

When everyone (including me) finally aboarded, the doors slid shut. The subway lurched forward and made it's way down the underground tracks. I looked at the auburn-haired guy, who sat directly across from me, staring at the ground.

Suddenly, my cellular phone rang...

_"Kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne  
Iro do rareta kioku ni yosete  
Sayonara..."_

"Fourth Avenue Cafe" by Last Blossom, was my ringtone. Last Blossom was an amazingly famous J-rock band in Tokyo, with the style of rock and other genres. Listening to the sound of Last Blossom's lead singer, Kenshin Himura's voice fill my ears, make me relaxed and calmed. I absolutley love Last Blossom, to a point where they actually became my inspiration. The same ringtone played over and over, as I didn't pick up. My body was too relaxed to actually pick up the phone.

Finally, after another ring, I picked up my phone and answer...

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kaoru! WHERE ARE YOU! Do you realize how late it is?" My Okaa-san's voice yelled into my ear. Great, of all people calling me, it had to be her. I glanced down at my watch that read ONLY 9:42 PM. I rolled my eyes. She calls that "late?"

"Okaa-san, I'm on the subway. I'll be home in a minute or so..."

"You'd better be! Do you know how long I kept dinner waiting?"

"Okaa-san, I told you I had after-school credit classes, since after all, you were the one who forced me into it!" I said, kinda raising my voice. I noticed the people around me staring, including the auburn-haired guy, but the only thing, he was the only one who looked "concerned" than "annoyed" like the other people.

"Are you raising your voice at me? Is that how you talk to your mother?"

"Okaa-san, I got to go." Then I hung up, immediatly.

I guess you could tell my Okaa-san and me don't get along well...at all. I noticed the auburn-haired guy grinning at me.

"What is it?" I said, annoyed.

"You like Last Blossom?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah."

"That's interesting..."

"Whatever..." I sighed.

He chuckled and stared at the floor again.

"Ah-hah, stooooop!" I heard a feminine voice say along with some loud giggles.

I looked over to my right, at a girl with long and straight, light-brown hair, and a guy with shaggy blonde hair. The guy with shaggy blonde hair had his arms wrapped around the girl, he whispered something into her ear, and she began to giggle again.

Obviously, to me they were a couple. I sighed as I watched them giggle and be all "lovey-dovey" with each other. I've always thought having a boyfriend would be so great, but seeing how I'm not a least it pretty nor holding a great body figure, that would never happen.

All I could say is, the girl sitting beside me was most lucky and I envied her. I mean, I'm fixing to turn 18-years-old and I never, never...ever! Had a boyfriend! Not even any associations with guys! Well, then again I could understand why, I was a total geek/nerd. All my life, I've focused on ONLY my education, blocking everything else out of my system, and never taking my head out of a book. I can't even say I've had a "social-life". I guess I could blame my Okaa-san for that. Actually, I'd blame alot of things on her, but for now, I'm not going to even explain...maybe later...

I noticed the subway had stopped and people began to pile out. Heh, I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the subway stopping. I stood up and began walking out of the subway train, when I accidently bumped into someone. I looked up and saw the SAME auburn-haired guy from before.

He raised his eyebrows and grinned. I gave him an annoyed look and walked away. I began to make my way towards the nearest exit.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard a familiar voice holler from behind me. I stopped in my steps and turned around, to see...yet again, the same auburn-haired guy running towards me.

"You know, that was really rude..." he said and frowned.

"What are you talking about..."

"You bumped into me, yet you didn't say 'excuse me' or 'sorry'?"

"Oh whatever..." I sighed, rolling my eyes, and walked off.

"Hey! I'm not done talking!" he yelled and came after me.

I turned around."Would you go away?" I exclaimed.

"No!"

"Go away, I really need to get home!"

"I want to know your name first!"

I glared at him.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You're beautiful..."

I felt my face feeling warm."W-What?"

"I said, you're beautiful, now tell me your name?"

"No way!"

"Why!"

I stared at him. It was embarassing. Of all my 17 years of living (almost 18), this was the first time ANY guy ever called me beautiful. I mean, I never considered myself pretty or anything, so why would he think that?

I sighed.

"Fine, fine. My name is Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya."

"Kaoru..." he echoed."I'll remember that..."

"Well...what's your name?" I asked.

Suddenly, he turned red and began to rub his head."Err, well I can't really tell you..."

I frowned."Why not...?"

"Because..."

"Whatever..." I said and turned around, walking off. As I was walking towards the exit, I was hoping, he'd come after me. I stopped and turned around. Expecting him to be there, but he wasn't there anymore...He was gone..

I sighed. I walked slowly up the stairs that led out to the dark streets of Tokyo and began walking homeward.

"You're beautiful..."

I could remember him saying it, echoing in my head over and over. I really wish he would of just told me his name! No guy has ever told me I was beautiful. Hopefully, I'll see him again...

**xXxXxXxX**

_Okay...Okay..I know..the first part of chapter 1 is boring..but don't worry, you'll get to see more action in the next part of chapter 1 part 2. You may find out about Kaoru's "talent", who the auburn-haired guy is, the problem with Kaoru and her okaa-san...and MORE...so please be patient and keep reading !_

_Good byyyyyeee_

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_CMON PLEASE..._

_I LOVE YOU..._

_REVIEW!_

_: holds out plushie:_

_YES THERE WE GO..._

_----Kioku-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Come with me , Hun?"**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Thank you all for reviews! I SO DIDN'T expect for that many reviews! AHHHH I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH..._

_:throws Kenshin plushies everywhere:_

_Enjoy !_

_--Kioku-chan_

_AND PLEASE READ/REVIEW..._

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 1, Part 2- The Fault of Death and To Meet Again**

**I **turned the doorknob to my front door. I crept in slowly, closing the door behind me. Noticing all the lights in my house were turned off, except the dim light shining from the kitchen, I definately knew my Okaa-san already went to bed.

A sigh of relief escaped me. Knowing my okaa-san was already asleep, I wouldn't have to worry about getting scolded for coming home late. It was 10:37 PM, when she had called me earlier it was 9:42 PM.

That guy...

Damn him...

I had met this tall auburn-haired guy at the subway station. He was an attractive guy. Though, he was the reason why I came home so late! I gave a small silent,"Heh".

Believe it or not, he talked to me. Not many guys talk to me, so it was kinda surprising. What surprises me even more, was that he had called me, beautiful.

Lovely, right?

The sad thing was that, I didn't even know his name! The first guy in my life calls me beautiful, and I didn't even know his name...

God, I'm pathetic.

I walked slowly down the hall, towards my room. Suddenly, the hallway lights snapped on.

Crap...

Well, I'm dead...

I stopped and turned around to see my okaa-san in her nightgown, arms folded, and the words,"YOU'RE BUSTED!" written across her forehead (well, not literally...). She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm...okaa-san. W-What are you doing up?" I asked, nervously.

She glared at me.

I gulped.

"Why are you home late?" she asked, in a serious tone.

"I told you I had after-school credit classes!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, like you did over the phone!"

"I wasn't! I was just trying to sa----"

Suddenly I was cut off by her hand slapping me across my face. My mouth hung open and I only stared at her. She stared at me right back.

"Not only do you raise your voice at me, but you even lied to me..."

"I-I didn't ever lie to you..." I said, in a small voice.

"Don't lie to me, Kaoru! You have a boyfriend now, don't you!" she yelled.

"W-What are you talking about? I don't have one!"

"Don't you lie again to me...! Why else would you come home late?"

I clentched my fist. Why didn't she believe me?

"I told you I don't have one..."

I turned around and stomped away towards my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my bag down and flung myself onto my bed.

Anger overswept me...

Damn her...

Suddenly, all the things in my life that made me both sad and angry came back to me...

I felt tears...

I sighed and picked up my accoustic guitar laying near me. I began to strum some notes I had made up not too long ago.

_"Anata no soba ni ite sonna shiawase ni mo  
nee nande ushinau made wa zutto kidzukenaide  
dore dake ai wo okizari ni  
dore dake kokoro madowasu?"_

This was a song I had wrote called,"Things Left Behind" for my older brother, Shouji, after he passed away. Shouji, was only 17-years-old when he died...he was the one who taught me how to play the guitar...

I could remember it, like it was yesterday..

It was the fall of my ninth-grade year, I was at a music audition. The chosen person at the music audition was given a record deal with Tokyo-Rox Records, a famous record company.

Shouji had signed me up, saying:

_"You have the talent, Kaoru. You will definately get that record deal and become a rockstar like you dreamed of and I want you to become it!"_

After that I remember him giving me a big hug and tickling me...and I remember laughing like I never did before.

Back then, the only person who ever supported and was my only friend was Shouji. My okaa-san didn't ever approve of me, playing the guitar, and having a dream of becoming a famous rockstar. She often said that it was "un-ladylike" and that rockstars are usually good-for-nothing high-school dropouts that did unnecessary things(she was talking about drugs mostly...). She always wanted me and Shouji to only focus on our education and get into good schools...but, I didn't.

I failed most the time, unlike Shouji, he was smart and was living up to my okaa-san's wishes. He always got into the high acedemic schools that I would never get accepted into, because I would fail my tests. To me, it was like my okaa-san liked Shouji better than me.

Anyways, at the music audition, I could remember that it was almost my turn...

_"Number 18, please report to the audition room."_

I flipped my small piece of paper over, reading the numbers of 18. I felt my heart beganning to beat fast. It was my turn...

I began walking down the hall with my guitar in my hands. At that moment, I was so happy and excited, yet nervous. This was the only chance of a lifetime, it was either now or never. I knew I had to do this, so I could fulfill my dream.

Suddenly, I saw my okaa-san standing at the end of the hall. Her face was pale and she had a strange look on her face that I've never seen before.

"Okaa-san, what are you doing here?" I asked, worried.

A tear came down her face...

"Kaoru, let's go..."

"W-What? Why?"

She grabbed me by my arm and began dragging me down the hall. I resisted and pulled away.

"I can't! I have to audition! You don't understand how important this is to me!"

I saw more tears roll down her cheeks.

"T-There's no time..."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me. Before I even realized it, I was at the hospital...standing in front of Shouji's dead body lying on a bed.

I could remember the harsh feeling I had that moment. Everything I dreamed about was shattered...

Suddenly, my life-long dream to become a rockstar, became pointless...

My okaa-san stood behind me, crying softly.

"H-He was on his way to your audition when...when he got hit by a car..." she sobbed.

My heart stopped.

I felt liquids form in my eyes. He was on his way to MY audition?...

"I-It's your fault...It's all your fault...!" she yelled.

I turned around, astonished.

"W-What...?"

She shook her finger at me.

"If your hadn't of ever had that pathetic dream of becoming a rockstar, he'd still be here!" she then ran out of the hospital room, crying.

Suddenly, it had occured to me...

**It was my FAULT...**

If only I'd never wanted to become a rockstar and went to that damn audition...maybe...just maybe...he'd be here.

The truth hurt...

I felt like killing myself..

I felt like my whole existance became suddenly pointless...

I hated myself.

The only friend I ever had, Shouji...I lost him..

**xXxXxXxX**

I set my guitar down beside me and layed back in my bed.

"Shouji.." I whispered.

After his death, I had removed the stupid dream of mines of becoming a rockstar out of my life. I only focused on my education, trying to live up to my okaa-san's wishes. Not only did I hate myself for being the one who caused my own brother to get hit by a car...but my okaa-san hated me also. She even began to stop talking alot to me and stopped celebrating my birthdays..

You know, it hurts alot, when your own mother hates you...

It hurts alot..

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I began to cry...

I had no friends..no-one at all...

Soon, I realized I had cried myself to sleep...

**xXxXxXx**

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEEEEEEP!_

Damn it...

My eyes popped open, letting in the bright sunlight, that blinded me. I covered my eyes, rising from my bed, and noticing it was...wow...1:46 PM! After last night, I guess I was thinking too much and just totally passed out. Atleast, I didn't have school today, gladly enough it was Saturday. I stood up and stretched my arms far out.

_Grrrrr..._

My stomach growled, haha...meaning I was hungry.

Anyways, I walked out into the kitchen, noticing a small white piece of paper in the middle of the table. I picked it up seeing that it was okaa-san's handwriting scribbled on it...

_**At work and won't be home til late tonight, feed yourself tonight. Bye.**_

Wow...

What kind of note is that? "Feed yourself, tonight. Bye." What happened to the usual loving mother-to-daughter,"Sorry hun, love you!" I sighed. Like that would ever happen...my mom never tells me she loves me or anything nice. I opened up the fridgerator and scanning through trying to find something to eat.

Bacon? No. Eggs? No. Breakfast items? No, not at 1 in the afternoon, heck no. Mayonaise? No. A jar of jelly? No. Left-over noodles from three nights ago? Ew no.

My eyes fell upon a to-go box from the Mandelien Restraunt sitting beside the jar of jelly.

Bingo. Food...yay.

I grabbed it and opened it up..

Ah what the heck...

There's no food in it...thanks, okaa-san.

I rolled my eyes, throwing the box away, and walking into my room to change. I guess that means I'd have to go out and buy myself food. I slipped into some blue jeans and a Last Blossom, blue and black hoodie (my fave), and got my small wallet of money, then headed out the door.

I began to walk down the street, no even knowing where I was going, because the truth is...I don't know. Where could I eat!

As I walked past a fancy coffee/doughnut cafe called, The Lounge, I heard loud music from inside.

_"Kimi ga seou itami no hate ni wa _

_miushinatteita kanousei ga matteite_

_namida mo sugi ni wasurete shimatte _

_atarashii kairaku ni oboreru mon sa!"_

I stopped dead in my tracks. Wait a second, I knew that song! It was "Barairo No Sekai" by Last Blossom! I immediatly walked back and went into the cafe...and died.

Seriously, I died...(well not literally)...almost atleast..

Why...WHY WAS HE THERE!

Right when I walked in, I saw HIM, the auburn-haired guy on the cafe's stage, singing "Barairo No Sekai" with some other guys playing instruments.

No way...

When the song finished, the cafe owner walked on-stage and got the microphone from the auburn-haired guy.

"Thank you, Himura-san and the rest of Last Blossom for that excellent performance!"

I couldn't believe my ears...that guy was...Last Blossom's singer, Kenshin Himura? I was a huge fan of Last Blossom, but I never really knew what they looked like...nor have I seen them live.

Kenshin got the microphone back and said,"Thank you, Shigure-san and thank you for all that watched us here today. I hope you all enjoyed our performance." He looked around while saying it and then he finally layed his eyes on me."Ah..well um, we'll be performing again later tonight, good-bye everyone!"

The whole cafe clapped. Kenshin grinned at me and got off stage with his bandmates. I couldn't believe it, it was Kenshin Himura from Last Blossom. I watched him walk towards me. My palms became sweaty and I began to feel absolutely nervous.

"Well, well. If it isn't, Kaori!" he said, happily and smiled.

Ooh I liked his smile...but great...he didn't really even remember my name correctly like he said he was.

"It's Kaoru." I corrected.

Kenshin laughed.

"Ah gomen, Kaoru. So, what brings you here? OR is it that you wanted to see me?"

"W-What? I didn't even know you were here!"

He pointed at my hoodie."Looks like you did, though."

He winked.

I looked down and noticed I had my Last Blossom hoodie on. Crap, I forgot. I folded my arms and covered it.

"W-Well, still I didn't know!"

He laughed.

"Hey Kenshin, uhm...who's this chick?" a guy with spikey-brown hair came up to him.

I turned red.

"Ah, this is Kaoru Kamiya, this is my girlfriend." he said and grinned at me.

"W-WHAT?"

He and the spikey-haired guy laughed.

"She's a beauty..." the spikey-haired guy said and smiled."My name is Sanosuke Sagara, but call me Sano, anyways, I'm the drummer of Last Blossom." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Sano.."

Oh my god, I can't believe it. I was actually meeting Last Blossom. (well atleast some of the members)

"Yo, Ken. I'm gonna get Soujiro and Aoshi." Sano said and ran off.

Kenshin faced me."So, hun. Whatcha doing?"

Hun?...He's calling me HUN?...(hey, I kinda liked it)

"Uhm, I was looking for a place to eat, that is until I heard you guys playing and I came in here."

"Ah, I see. Wanna come eat with me and the band?"

Wow, go out and eat with Last Blossom? I was definately starting to have a good day..

"Um well, would it be okay?" I asked.

He laughed."Of course, silly! Well, unless you don't want to..."

He stuck out his bottom lip and began whimpering.

"Fine."

"Yay!" he clapped his hands."Well, be right back! I'ma get the guys."

With that, he dashed away. I stood there...damn was I just so happy. Not only did I meet him again, but I'm getting to eat with Last Blossom! I can't believe I didn't even know that he was the singer of Last Blossom. I felt so dumb.

I saw Kenshin come back with his bandmates."You guys, Aoshi and Soujiro, this is Kaoru Kamiya, my GIRLFRIEND!" he introduced me.

"W-What..?"

Again, he calls me his girlfriend...

Aoshi Shinomori, the bassist of Last Blossom, was a tall guy with short black hair and icy-cold blue eyes, he looked so...so..I don't know, emotionless? I couldn't at all read his face. All he did was nod his head at me. Soujiro Seta, guitarist and backup singer, was a short guy with short dark colored hair and blue eyes. To me, Soujiro was somewhat weird...he didn't even stop smiling. Creepy...

"Nice to meet you, Kamiya-san!" chimed Soujiro and shook my hand.

I smiled.

"Ah, no nice to meet you, Seta-san."

"Please call me Soujiro." he said, never stopped smiling.

"Alright, Soujiro, then please call me Kaoru."

He shook his head, smiling still, and looked over at Kenshin.

"So Himura-san, where are we going to eat?" he asked.

Kenshin lightly hit Soujiro on his arm."You moron, I told you to stop calling me that, call me Kenshin. It's weird when you do that, dude. We've known each other since forever you know."

Soujiro laughed."Ah-haha sorry."

"I guess we could go out to that restaurant down the street." Kenshin said and looked at me."What's a good restaurant around here?"

Everyone looked at me.

"Uhm...Uh, I-I really don't know." I said, nervously.

"Hey! I saw a small corner restraunt called, Tokyo Shines down the street. It looked pretty good." said Sano.

"Well, I guess we're going to Tokyo Shines." said Kenshin and smiled at me.

When we entered the restaurant of Tokyo Shines, it was full of old people. We all sat down at a table in the corner.

"Nice choice, Sano." said Kenshin.

Sano laughed.

"I'm sorry, but why are we eating here?" I asked.

Kenshin laughed."Sorry, we needed to eat at a place that wasn't full of younger people, who would be our fans and raid us. But you know, if you don't want to, we could eat somewhere else." he said.

"Ah, no! It's fine." I said and smiled.

A waiter came up to us with menus and placed it on our table.

"What would you guys like to drink?" he asked.

I suddenly started laughing and everyone looked at me.

"Sorry.."

I studied our waiter, he was kind of tall, long curly hair, and had a somewhat ...gay voice. I read his name tag...

"Hi, my name is Kamatari." it read.

Ah, I don't know why I'm making fun of him for..

"I'll take a bottle of sake." Sano said.

"Dude, no not now.." said Kenshin, glaring at Sano.

"Ah fine, water please."

"I'll have a cup of tea, please." said Aoshi.

"I would like to have a Orenji soda." said Soujiro, smiling.

"Ah...uhm. How about Orenji for me too?" said Kenshin.

Everyone looked at me.

"And you, miss?" asked the Kamatari.

"Uhm, water please." I said, nervously.

Kamatari scribbled it all down."I'll take your orders after I bring you your drinks." then he walked off.

I watched everyone at the table get their menus and looked at it. It was weird. I was eating out with Last Blossom, because I met the singer on a subway, he said I was beautiful, yet I'm confused. Why would he ask me to eat with his bandmates?

"So, what are you getting, hun?" he said, setting down his menu.

There he goes again with the hun.

I blinked.

"What?" he asked, smirking.

"Umm..what? Sorry, I'm like...confused..." His eyebrows frowned.

"About what?"

"Like, this whole situation! I don't even know who you are. And your calling me hun..." I pointed out.

He laughed.

"The point of eating out with someone is to getting to know them, Kaoru. Besides, I think your attractive." he said and winked.

For one split second, we made eye contact. I melted...

"So, what are you getting again?" he asked.

I hurried and got back into focus. I grabbed my menu and scanned through.

"I guess I'll just get a salad." I said.

"WHAT! A salad and water!" he cried and slammed down his menu. His jaw flew open."Who the heck orders just a salad and water?"

"I do..." said the waiter, Kamatari walking up to us."I totally lost like five pounds on just eating salad and water!"

Kenshin raised his eyebrow at him.

"Uhm, well what do you guys want?" he asked.

"I would like to have the number 15 without the celery and------...dude, is that lipstick your wearing?" said Sano.

Kamatari laughed."No! It's Lancome's new flava lip-gloss, silly! It's really pretty isn't it?"

Everyone gave him a strange look. (seriously, I think he's gay..) He gave a nervous look and looked at Sano.

"You were saying?"

"Uh yea, a number 15 without the celery and no onions, please."

Kamatari scribbled it down.

"I want some okonamiyaki." said Kenshin.

"With green onions?" asked Kamatari.

Kenshin nodded.

"And for you, darling?" Kamatari looked at me.

"I'll have a ...umm..a..." Kenshin stared at me like he was going to eat me alive.

I could almost hear him chanting.."Get something else or dieeee..."

"A bowl of hot ramen!" I quickly said.

Kamatari nodded and scribbled it down. After he got everyone's order he left.

"Man, something is up with that guy..." said Sano, rolled his finger around his head."Craaazzzy..."

Everyone laughed.

"Soooo, what made you change your mind?" asked Kenshin, with a grin and folded his arms.

"Because you threatened to kill me..." I said.

He laughed.

The restaurant began to play some music.

_"Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii  
kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu  
Stay...Stay...Stay...Stay..."_

I had recognized the song, instantly. It was "I Will" by Sowelu.

Before I realized it, I was singing outloud along to the song..

_"Sou, onaji kimochi shinjiteta  
keshita MEMORI- mitsumeteta  
ima anata ni aenai kedo  
setsunai omoi kakushite..."_

I noticed everyone at the table staring at me with their mouths hung open.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I really love this song..." I said, feeling stupid for singing outloud.

"W-Wow...you're amazing.." said Kenshin.

"Yeah. Wow. Are you in a band?" asked Sano.

Aoshi nodded.

"Really. You have an amazing voice, Kaoru-san." said Soujiro, STILLLLLL smiling.

I turned red.

"N-No, but I can play guitar and all." I said.

"That's great. You're talented." Kenshin said and smiled."I'd love to see you play the guitar sometime."

Kenshin stared at me.

"What?"

"You know your eyes remind me of some guy..."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Shouji..."

I stared at him.

"S-Shouji?"

**xXxXxXxXxX**

_**"It was my fault.."**_

_Thank you for reading ! Oh I forgot to mention this in my other chapter 1, part 1...that all the songs I will use are probably other artist's song..like the first on in the other part was called,"Fourth Avenue Cafe" by L'arcenciel, that song was one of Rurouni Kenshin's theme song. (3rd ending, I believe...correct me if I'm wrong) and the first song..."Things Left Behind" by Nana Kitade (whom sings the ending for FullMetal Alchemist) and the third song where Kaoru sings, "I will" by Sowelu is one of FMA's theme song._

_BTW...I made up Shouji..._

_anyways, its 4 AM...IM DONE...I started this at like 2 am...crap I suck at writing..IM SO SLOW lol...anyways...please read and review loves you..._

_:waves a Soujiro Plushie doll in the air: You know you want it..._

_SO_

_REVIEW_

_KEEP GOING DOWN_

_AND CLIK ON THE BUTTON!_

_---Kioku-Chan _


	3. Chapter 3

**Come With Me, Hun?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, because I'm a loser.**

* * *

Da-na-na-na! Guess who's back!? That's right it's me. I finally updated!!! And I won't guareennteee that this is a good chapter...it's been a while since I've wrote. So, some things might be stupid...I don't know..it's a short chapter. I might upload chapter 4 either this week or next weekend. Depends lol. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for the reviews! Also, for the ones that emailed me begging for the next chapter, your the ones that provoked me back into writing. Anyways, hopefully this chapter is atleast okay

Anyways,

Please Read and Review.

Please? lol

**---Kioku-Chan**

XoXoXo

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fun**

* * *

"You know your eyes remind me of some guy..."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Shouji."

"S-Shouji?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Yeah. Real cool guy, helped us with our music and an awesome guitarist."

I wasn't at all sure if he was taking about my brother, but the mention of his name, I could feel the emotions from last night resurfacing.

I lowered my head.

"S-So what did he look like?"

"Eh, shaggy raven hair, nose ring, and sapphire eyes just like you." Kenshin answered.

Shaggy raven hair, nose ring, and sapphire eyes...

Those descriptions matched him, was it really him? Oh man, how I wanted so badly to lie to myself that he wasn't talking about Shouji, my **brother**. Then again, I wasn't so sure I mean how many other people in Japan have the same name of Shouji??

"Uhm, mind me asking, but what's his last name?" I asked to make sure.

Kenshin and his bandmates glanced at each other. He turned towards me with a humiliated look and scratched his head.

"Sad, we never asked..." he said, frowning.

"And he never told us!" informed Soujirou with a bright smile. (Does this guy never stop smiling?)

"Yeah, but I miss that dude. We haven't seen him since our big concert in Nagoya back about four years ago," Sano said and pulled out his metallic blue cell phone from his jacket pocket,"I think I'm gonna call him up."

"Whhhhat. There's no way he'd still have that same cell phone number from four years ago!" Kenshin cried out."Plus, he's never called us since then."

Sano bit his lip, staring at his cell phone screen.

"Well, it does say his phone number is out of service..."

"Maybe we can go visit him." Soujirou suggested."Shouji-kun afterall does live in Tokyo."

Sano shrugged and closed his phone up."Eh, I guess, but don't you think he'd already moved or something?"

Kenshin let out a big sigh.

"Probably, but it never hurts to try," he said and turned towards Aoshi, whom sat quietly by listening."So, do you still have his address?"

Aoshi with a placid look on his face, nodded.

"Yes, probably somewhere at the house, I'll search later. Also, Shouji has a younger sister whom is a senior valedictorian over at Seiei High School, perhaps we can ask her."said Aoshi and glanced at me."Maybe Kamiya-san can show us where the address of Shouji's home here in Tokyo, since afterall she lives here."

Kenshin laughed.

"Oh man, Aoshi, how do you know all this?" he asked, in a sarcastic manner.

Oh my God.

First clue, shaggy raven hair, nose ring, sapphire eyes and a guitarist. Second clue, this Shouji they were talking about has a younger sister whom is a senior valedictorian at Seiei High School.

I am for three years now,a senior student and valedictorian at Seiei High School

Kuso.

There's no doubt in my mind. This is Shouji they were talking about...Shouji, _MY_ brother. Though, how and why does he know Last Blossom?!

I bit my lip.

"Ah, y-yes. I will show you." I said, a bit unsure what to exactly say.

Why didn't they know?

Shouji isn't **here**...

"Heh, it's official!! We are going to visit Shouji for the first time in four years!" Kenshin exclaimed, happily.

Damn it. What will I do when they find out I am Shouji's sister? What will I say? I have such a bad feeling about this.

"Not now..." Aoshi said.

"Oro? Why not?" asked Kenshin with a puzzled look.

"Misao-chan wants me to meet her soon after this..." Aoshi said, turning red. Which by the way creeped me out, because this guy didn't seem like a boyfriend-type with his cold expression. Jeez, I wonder what kind of girlfriend he has...

Sano bursted out laughing.

"Y-You mean you're still going out with that weasel-girl!?!?! Haha, oh man." Sano said, almost falling out of chair laughing.

"Eh? What's wrong with Makimachi-san?" asked Soujirou.

Sano wiped his eyes."She's annoying and seeing Ice-Man over here dating a weasel like her...Oh Kami-sama, that's just hilarous."

Aoshi glared.

"Gomen ne, minna! I am finally here with your food!"

Kamatari, our gay waiter staggered towards us with a tray of drinks and food. He set down the food and drinks in front of us and smiled.

"You don't know how pleased I am to be serving a band of cute guys..." Kamatari said and winked.

Everyone twitched.

He was definatly gay.

Kamatari laughed and walked off.

Sano held his neck and gagged.

"NOOO!! It's bad enough the media thinks Kenshin and me are dating!!!!" yelled Sano, making the surrounding people in the restaurant stare at him.

"Would you just shut up and eat?" said Kenshin and looked at me."Well, hun. We can finally eat."

Then he smiled.

Ugh, his smiles.

His smiles were awkwardly cute..

But...

I was still a bit worried about the whole Shouji thing. I felt so bad. Should I even tell them now? That Shouji isn't around anymore? Damn it, why didn't they know?

"I..I need to tell you something." I said.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

Kenshin's smile disappeared.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just that..." I began and suddenly paused.

Did I really want to tell them?

I remember that feeling I had when I found out when Shouji was dead...

_**"H-He was on his way to your audition when...when he got hit by a car..." she sobbed.**_

_**My heart stopped.**_

No. I don't want anyone to feel what I had felt that day. Not even them.

I shook my head.

"Well, I just wanted to say, uhm...well thank you for having me eating lunch with you all. I am a bother though." I said and placed on a fake smile.

Kenshin stared at me for a while.

"You know, you are just too sweet." he said and smiled."Your not bothering anyone, besides I love your company, it makes me happy."

I felt a weird tingle just when he said that, but what he said made me smile.

He laughed.

"Better eat your food before it gets cold, hun."

By now, the whole "hun" thing grew on me after an hour since we met up at the cafe.

I nodded and began to eat. The rest of the while as we ate, it was just quiet. Everyone was so absorbed into eating, since surprisingly the food here in Tokyo Shines was actually quite delicious. Sano even ordered more. Finally, after about what seemed like two hours, everyone was done eating.

After the bill was payed by Kenshin himself, after a long arguement with me and him about who should pay, we all were now standing in the middle of the streets of Tokyo.

Sano rubbed his stomach and had fish-bone sticking out of his mouth. (gross, where'd he get it?)

"Oh man, that was some good cooking..." Sano said.

"Hell yeah." Kenshin agreed.

Soujirou stretched his arms out and smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go browse around in some shops. Since it's still a bit early to just go home."

"Oh, hey I'll come with you." Sano said.

Soujirou nodded."Well. We best get going!" he said and walked off with Sano.

Aoshi had just got off his phone and stood by Kenshin and me.

"I'm going to go meet with Misao-chan now."Aoshi said and nodded towards me."Take care, Kamiya-san."

I bowed.

"You also." I said and smiled.

He nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. I watched him disappear down the street and turned towards Kenshin who was smirking.

"W-What??" I asked.

"Do you know what this means now...?" he asked in a seductive voice and grinned.

I stared.

"No, I don't..."

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear,"We. Are. Going. To. Go. Have. Some. Fun..."

"Huh...?"

Kenshin laughed.

"Let's gooo, hun!" he yelled, grabbing my arm, and pulled me down the street.

"Wha! Where are we gooing!?!" I asked.

"We're going to goooo have some fun!" Kenshin said, happily.

I tried to get out of his arms, but it was useless. He was just too strong.

Soon I realized people were staring at us, especially girls...young ones.

They mostly gave me evil looks.

_**"Oh my god, that girl is with Kenshin Himura! What a slut..."**_

I had overheard a girl say as we passed her and her friend.

Then it hit me...

Kenshin Himura is the singer of Last Blossom...

Duh.

How could I forget.

Man, maybe I shouldn't be with him..

Soon me and Kenshin were out of the main district of Tokyo and was walking down the small neighborhood leading towards the park.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

He smiled at me.

"Some place fun..."

I kept quiet until I saw a huge ferris wheel up ahead. Suddenly, I remembered the carnival was in town...is he taking me there?

We made it in front of the entrance.

"Are you serious?" I asked and gave him a strange look.

Kenshin frowned.

"Kaoru no likies fun?" he said in a childish voice.

"N-No, just that you already took me out to lunch and now you want to take me to a carnival to have fun?"

He shoved his hands in his pocket and looked away.

"Well, I just want to get to know you better..."

I stared at him. Why was he so interested in me? I'm not even attractive...

"I'm sorry..." Kenshin said."If you don't want to go, I can just walk you home, if you like..."

I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Baka..."

Kenshin looked at me.

"Oro?"

"I want to have fun..." I said and smiled.

He laughed.

"I'm gllllad!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

Man, he is so energetic...

Almost like a child...

It was cute.

Inside of the carnival, there was so many concession stands, games, and rides. Since the sun had just set, there was many colorful lights shining just about everywhere. Kids were running about with cotton candy in their hands and couples hand-in-hand walking about.

For some reason, I felt a bit happy to be in here.

I haven't been to the carnival since Shouji died..

"Helllooo?" said Kenshin, waving his hand in front of me.

I blinked.

He smiled.

"It's so cute when you space out..." he grabbed my hand,"We should go play some gammes!"

He pulled me towards a game in one of the tents.

The guy with long black hair behind the table smiled.

"Ah. What a surprise. Last Blossom's Kenshin Himura and..." the long-haired guy paused and stared at me,"And a pretty girl, here at a Tokyo carnival...!"

Kenshin laughed and put his arms around me.

"This pretty girl is mines..."

He grinned at me.

I turned red...

The long-haired guy clapped his hands together.

"Alright, buddy here we have the ball and bottles game,"he pointed towards a table behind him, that had ten clear glass bottles stacked up."You hit those bottles off the table with a ball and you can win your girl here a prize."

Kenshin let go of me and pulled out his wallet. He handed him some bills, while the long-haired guy handed him two baseballs.

"Ganbatte yo!(do your best!)" yelled the long-haired guy.

Kenshin smiled at me."I'm going to win you a prize."

I turned so red.

He threw the first ball and it knocked off only three bottles.

"Ha-cha! C'mon big guy, seven more!" said the long-haired guy.

I watch Kenshin continue.

The last ball knocked off the rest of the bottles. The long-haired guy clapped and handed Kenshin a huge stuffed panda bear.

We both walked away from the tent. Kenshin stopped and put the panda bear into my arms.

Damn, this thing was huge...but it was so cute...

"It's for you..." Kenshin said, softly.

"Iie (no)...you won it. You keep it." I said and shoved it back into his arms.

"Iiiiie!!!"

He shoved it back.

"Baka..."

I shoved back.

"If you don't keep it, I might have kiss you instead." he said and leaned forward.

My eyes widen and grabbed the panda bear.

"I-I would rather take the panda...!" I studdered.

He smirked.

"Ah, fine."

I felt warm in my face. The thought of Kenshin kissing me, sounded soo...I don't know. Oh god, I wouldn't know what to do or say if he would do it.

"C-C-Cotton Canndyyy!" yelled Kenshin, pointing at the cotton candy stand."C'mon! We gotta get some!!"

He pulled me over towards the cotton candy stand line.

"Oh man, I love cotton candy..." said Kenshin looked ahead at the front of the line.

I couldn't help but smile. Kenshin had the energy of a kid. It was absolutley cute.

Kenshin had bought me and him a cotton candy and we were both now sitting down on a bench eating them. Oh, and Panda-san was sitting beside me. Hehe. I glanced over at Kenshin, who was busy eating.

"Ano. Kenshin, thank you." I said, softly.

He paused and stared at me.

"No. I should be the one thanking you..."

I gave him a strange look.

"Why?"

He looked up at the dark sky, I could see a glint in his eyes.

"I never had this much fun before, not even with the guys. Plus, I never have visited the carnival before as a kid..." he said.

I looked down at the ground.

"Sou-ka..." (is that so..)

I have always thought that famous singers,dancers, actors, and so on had the most fun than anyone else. Because they were so famous and rich, why wouldn't they be happy? Though, after hearing what Kenshin had just said, suddenly my way of thinking just changed. Not even fame and money can make a person happy or even have fun. I stood up.

"Well now, what are we doing sitting here?!" I said and smiled at Kenshin, who looked surprised."Let's go have some fun!"

Kenshin's gloomy expression disappeared and he smiled.

"Y-Yeah!"

On through the night, me and him had rode various of rides, played so many games, and ate so much sweet food. Finally at the end after about one and a half hour, we were now standing exhausted. We both glanced at each other and smiled. I looked away and saw the ferris wheel from before. It circled slowly with bright colorful lights flashing on it.

"Do you want to go on it?" asked Kenshin, noticing where I was looking.

"Eh? Iie, your probably tired." I said.

"Psh. No way!"

I laughed.

He grabbed me and pulled me towards the ferris wheel line.

"We are not leaving until we get on the wheel." Kenshin said, sternly.

"Hai hai..." I answered.

When it was finally our turn to ride, we sat down beside each other in the small bench and I had Panda-san sitting on my lap. Kenshin closed the little door and smiled at me. Finally, the ferris wheel began to circle. I leaned back, feeling tired. I swear, I could just fall asleep now, with the slow rocking motion of the ferris wheel, it felt like being in a rocking chair. I looked out seeing how high above the carnival we were, seeing the lights and people below. I looked up and saw the stars.

"Pretty, right?" said Kenshin.

I looked at him. He managed a smile and leaned back also. I could tell he was tired as I was too.

"This is really nice..." he whispered."Being so...high..."

I looked out at the scenery again, til suddenly I felt something on my shoulder. Looking down, I saw Kenshin's head on my shoulder...

"K-Kenshin?"

He was asleep...

His red bangs covering his closed eyes and his mouth slightly opened, he looked so peaceful sleeping. Oh man, he smelled really good too. I pushed back his bangs. Suddenly, I noticed something...

There was a faded scar on his left cheek, it was a x-shaped scar. It was really faded, so it was hard to tell by looking at him, unless you were close up. Seemingly, my hands had a mind of it's own and I felt his scar. How did he get this?

Kenshin suddenly sneezed, but was still asleep.

I jerked my hand back, only then noticing some...make-up on my fingers that I touched him with??

Why was he covering up such a scar like this?

Maybe I should ask him later...

For the next fifteen minutes, I watched Kenshin sleep, until finally the ride was over. I softly shook Kenshin, waking him up. He slowly opened his violet eyes and looked around him.

"I-I was asleep?" he said, confused.

I nodded.

"Kuso(shit), I'm sorry." Kenshin apologized.

"No, it's okay. I would of done the same.." I said.

We were now walking out of the carnival down the same street were walked down before. I glanced down at my watch that read, 8:47 P.M. Okaa-san had said she'd be home late, so I had no worries. We both were quiet for a while until he spoke up,"Where do you live? I'll walk you home..."

I told him it wasn't far and it's just down the street.

He nodded and walked on. Holding Panda-san (okay, yes I named him that!) in my arms, walking down the street next to Kenshin, suddenly it really felt like Kenshin was...well...it's so embarassing to say, but it felt like we were like a couple. Okay, yeah I only met him yesterday err...today. I had a strange attraction to him. Is it against the law to kind of like someone you hardly know?

I felt the wind the starting to blow slowly, so I held Panda-san more close to me. It was getting chilly. Suddenly, Kenshin placed his jacket on me, that smelled of strong cologne.

"Y-You don't have to..." I said."I already have a hoodie on..."

"It's okay, I don't really need it." Kenshin said and smiled.

I stared at his face, remembering the scar I had touched on the ferris wheel. He looked ahead. I still stared, I could kind of see a bit of the scar, since I accidently rubbed off a bit of the make-up covering parts of it. I wanted so badly to ask him about it, yet I couldn't bring myself to. We finally arrived at my house, I felt dizzy since I was tired and have been walking. I stood on my porch looking at Kenshin who just stared at me. I took off his jacket and handed it to him.

"Thank you so much for today," I said and smiled."I had fun.."

He sighed and smiled right back.

"Same too." he looked at the ground."Well, I guess I'll get going now, see you around.."

He turned around and walked towards the gate. I watched him disappear out..

I wanted so badly to go chase after him...

It felt like this was the last time I'd ever see him...

Would I ever see him again?

**XxXXxXxX**

_"It's Right Where You Want Me..."_

* * *

So? How was it? Was it horrible? Bad? Stupid? Horrible? Horrrrible? Hah. I don't know. I'm not a good writer so whhhatever. But please review! 

-this story might be updated slow, I'm sorry. I just have track season coming soon and I'm busy since I have school and track. but I will try my best to update.

Love,

-Kioku-Chan

**-please review.-**

**-please review.-**

**-please review.-**

**-please review.-**


End file.
